


Decontamination

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer, T'Pol, and decon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The trip back to the planet had not been planned. As T'Pol leaned against Archer, her hand curled in his. She could feel the waves of pain and loneliness that rolled off him. Like most humans he wore shades of his grief on his face, but most of it was internalized and the grip of his hand in hers transmitted his feelings with a vengeance. She glanced up at him, barely noticing the soft patter of the rain around then. Normally she would have left him to this private time, but she sensed the need in him as well. One touch, that was all it had taken, and here she was, attempting to support him in his time of need. Perhaps it was a conglomeration of things that had brought him to the point, or even the conflicts that he himself fought on a daily basis, but here they were, burying the remains of the flyer he had built with his father. Of course the last 24 hours had in themselves been trying. Porthos was in sickbay with Dr. Phlox, having picked up an alien virus on this very planet. The very pathology of the illness was such that Jonathan spent every spare minute in sickbay. Poor Porthos would be lucky to survive. Then, the flyer had been destroyed. It was as if all the touchstones of home were leaving Jonathan alone, and this T'Pol could understand if not relate to, and that was why she was with him.

The unfamiliar feelings took a moment for her to sort. She was certain she felt guilt in him as well, but it seemed aimed towards her rather than the situation they were in. She brushed it off as concern for the hours of decon they had coming when they got back to the ship.

With a final goodbye, the two boarded the shuttle and returned to Enterprise.

Jonathon watched T'Pol out of the corner of his eye as she stripped down to her underwear. This was the second time he had been through decon with her and it was killing him. The mental remonitions of "down boy" just weren't working and he was afraid he was going to embarrass himself. At least with Hoshi and Porthos as chaperones, he had been able to get through the first one, this time, he wasn't so sure.

T'Pol discreetly watched the play of the soft blue light over Jonathan's skin. Ever since her earlier talk with the doctor she had been more aware of him then usual. The doctor had mentioned that he believed the Captain to be steeped in sexual frustration and the source of his problem seemed to be T'Pol. Though shocked at his bluntness the concept didn't repel her as she thought it would. Jonathan was a well made human specimen, and if the pheromones he was giving off were anything to go by, then the doctor was right. She barely suppressed her own shudder of arousal at the thought of those strong hands stroking over her body. She allowed her eyes to slide over him once more, and noted gleam of desire in his own. As he leaned over to smooth some more cream over his legs, she turned her back to him and drew her top over her head. Now was not the time for doubts. Glancing over her shoulder, she noted that Jonathan had just stripped down to his boxers. She took a moment to absorb the sight of him before turning back to her own thoughts. Ideas raced around in her head as she debated the logic of her decision. With a sigh she knew there was but one. T'Pol hesitated only a moment. Her mentor was right, she felt a closer bond to Jonathan then she had ever felt towards anyone, including her own kind. No matter how illogical she thought his adventures to be, she knew she would follow him into any known or unknown danger, risking everything for this man. She couldn't even imagine not being with him, standing by his side. Moving silently, she stripped off her the rest of her clothing.

For another moment she stood with her back to him. Slowly T'Pol turned her head, only to witness Jonathan bent over the bench and placing more of the cream in his hands. She watched as he straightened up and turned towards her, her posed unconsciously provocative. He seemed to stop dead in his tracks, all except his eyes. They softened as they caressed her from head to toe, the visual touch nearly as intoxicating at the real thing. She didn't wait for any other reaction. T'Pol turned completely around and sauntered over to him, stopping only as her nipples touched his bare skin. Silky chest hair brushed and teased her taunt nipples. Her eyes looked into his, drowning in the sultry smoky warmth of his inviting gaze.

Slowly her right hand skimmed over his shoulder blade and down his arm to rest her hand in his. Watching his reaction, her fingers dipped into his palm and gently swiped some of the cream from it. Taking only a small step back, she ran her hands slowly, attentively up his abdomen. Her fingers lightly traced the ridges of muscle there before continuing their journey up his chest. She marveled at the feel of him beneath her fingertips, so foreign, so male, enjoying the soft texture of skin, then fine hair that covered it, even the very tautness of his muscles. There was a glint of moisture on his skin and before she could think, her hands claimed more of his bare flesh as she leaned over and flicked her tongue on his naked chest. The taste was divine, salt and male and more tempting than she had ever imagined. T'Pol's breathing deepened as Archer trembled under her assault. She slowly looked up to met his gaze as his left hand glided down her arm. Just as his right hand lazily claimed her hip, T'Pol's hand snaked up the side of his neck and into his damp hair. She could feel his breath on her lips and the pressure of his flesh pressed against hers. His need, desire and lust flared into her gripping every atom and cell of her being. But it was her own response, the longing, the need within herself that almost scared her into stopping. Before she could finish her thoughts, Jonathan's lips claimed hers.

His lips traced hers, treating her as though she was made of porcelain and whispered dreams. As breaths mixed into one, his gentle lips firmed on top of hers, deepening the kiss. Her lips moved under his, urging Jonathan on as her body pressed deeper into his being. Her leg slipped behind his wrapping around his thighs and pulling him even closer so flesh pressed into yielding flesh. His manhood caught between the folds of her womanhood. His body trembled as his hand grabbed her silken hair and deepened the kiss even more. His other hand pressed on her back, driving her more fully into his solid body.

Her breathing became erratic as his tongue slid into her mouth rubbing against her teeth and canines to tangle with her own tongue. His teased her tongue for a moment, drawing it into his own mouth, before journeying forth once more to tease her palette. Delicious spasms rocked throughout her body. Liquid fire rolled through her veins as she responded, following Jonathan's lead, savoring he taste. Her nails raked his back as she tried to get closer, her tongue running down the side of his. Her mind screamed out "this is illogical, its just sex to end his frustration,Ëœ but the thought disappeared as he shifted, rubbing himself against her opening.

He tried to move more as she gripped him harder, only the need for air separated them for a short time. As she sought his lips again, she pulled him down on the bench on top of her. Jonathan pushed himself a little bit off of her. His eyes were smoldering. There was no stopping now as he ran his hands down the contours of her body. T'Pol's control broke as Jonathan's tongue slowly slid between the sweat soaked crevasse of her breast. Slowly as if exploring, he gently traced each, savoring every bit of her taste. Her flesh became Jonathan's banquet as he stopped for a tiny nip, his teeth barely touching yet raking her heated skin. His hands, fingers sleek with their combined moisture glided over her erect nipples. The sensitive tips ached for more attention under his cool soft touches. Sexuality beyond her wildest dreams or experience oozed from every pour of his masculine frame, dripping into her, becoming a part of her. The feathery touches of his chest hair grazed her stomach, causing an overload of electrical currents into her minds pleasure center. Those currents then radiated into the deepest recesses of her empty being, filling each and increasing the growing ache between her legs that longed for him to fill, making her complete. She bucked underneath him, her body begging for relief. Her pelvis ground into his abdomen as a small whimper of "Jonathan" escaped from kiss ripened lips.

As her fingers glided into his dampened hair, she felt her control slowly slipping further into oblivion. She wanted to become a part of him, to be devoured by him. Never had T'Pol experienced such all encompassing need. English was lost as T'Pol slid deeper into her need, opening up all that she was to Jonathan, body, soul and mind. With each breath she found her herself sinking deeper into him. There souls were touching, reaching out, filling in the others pain and healing scars left untreated from youth, soothing, understanding, loving. The cool passionate human and the smoldering logical Vulcan ignited into a raging inferno of sweat soaked bodies. Hands glided over strong, defined muscles and soft, silken curves, kneading, claiming, exploring, trembling under each other's touch. Licks and kisses left no fraction of flesh unexplored, touched or tasted as they lost themselves in each other.

Jonathan completed their physical joining by pushing himself deeply within her. Her body adjusted quickly, accepting him. T'Pol could feel the ridge and the pulse of him within her sensitive depths sending thousands of exquisite pleasure shocks throughout her body. The pleasure caused it to tremble uncontrollably, leaving her feeling as if she were going to shatter and fall apart. As the tip of him butted her cervix, she gasped and arched against him. The intensity of sensation sent her spiraling. She dug her nails into the back of his muscular shoulders. As Jonathan moved his body in time with hers, thousands of tiny heated tongues seemed to lick and suck at him as he pushed deeper within her. A primitive growl "Mine" erupted from deep within him as the pressure built beyond all control and exploded within her. Their bodies spasmed as T'Pol wrapped sweat drenched leg around Jonathan, pushing him deeper within her. Her body tensed and coiled and exploded into a heated liquid that drenched his shaft and warmed him down to his very soul.

Jonathan lay still for a long time, T'Pol held tightly in his arms as their breathing returned to normal. He was concerned that his weight might be too much for her, but he couldn't find the energy to move. That and the fact that she wasn't complaining led him to believe everything was okay. Finally he shifted, rolling both of them to the floor. He was careful to make sure she landed on top of him. He allowed a soft grunt to escape him as she landed on his stomach, the soft clasp of he body releasing him in their movement.

T'Pol sat up, and began to lift herself from him, but Jonathan was having none of that. He tightened his arms about her waist, limiting her movement. "I'm not done with you yet." He smiled as one delicately arched brow rose to her hairline.

"On the contrary," she wiggled against him. "it seems you are quite finished."

A chuckled escaped before he could stop it. "Don't pay him no mind, he's just resting for the moment." Once more her brow rose, and he couldn't resist drawing her down to kiss it. As she drew back he frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. We should check in with the doctor."

Uncertain of her mood, he released her, admiring the flow of muscle and silky skin as she stood. Her withdrawal from him was disconcerting. He stood and moved behind her but stopped himself from touching her when she stiffened. "What the hell just happened?"

She turned, blinking at him. "I would think it was obvious. We had sex."

He paled at her phrasing. "We had sex?"

The look she gave him suggested he was confused. "Perhaps we should have the doctor check you for any potential side effects. You seem more confused than usual. Is that common for human males after intercourse?"

"It is when their partners are suddenly different people."

"I'm not sure I understand Captain."

"We've just made love and you are calling me Captain? It was Jonathan a few minutes ago."

T'Pol took a deep breath as she tried to figure this human out. She had given him what he needed and taken quite a bit for herself, and now he was completely unpredictable. "I really don't understand. Dr. Phlox told me you desired me and that it was interfering in your health. You are no longer sexually frustrated, but you are being quite illogical."

Jonathan took a step away from her. "You had sex with me because you thought to reduce my sexual frustration?" He took another step back horror flitting across his face. "Just another duty?" He turned from her and stomped over to his boxers, jerking them on angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?"

T'Pol blinked, stunned. "You think I acted out of duty?"

He spun back to her. "Of course. Dedicated T'Pol, any Captain in need well thanks but no thanks. I won't require your assistance again."

She stepped forward, raising a hand to touch him, and shuddered at the look of disgust on his face as he stepped away. If she were prone to tears she would have cried. "JonathanÂ¦"

The words were whispered, hurt. He tried not to notice. "Let it go T'Pol. It's done."

"PleaseÂ¦ I am notÂ¦ I would not!" She took a deep breath. She waited several moments before beginning again. When she looked up at him he was watching her intently. Her eyes locked with his. "I would give my life for something I believed in. I would give my body only to you." The words had dropped to a whisper and T'Pol dropped her eyes as well. She turned from him then, fighting the unfamiliar feelings shame and betrayal. Perhaps this had not been her smartest choice, but she couldn't regret it completely. He had moved her as no other ever had. She reached for her tank only to start as he took it from her. He dropped the garment without a care and placed his hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to look at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I was feeling giddy and vulnerable after we made love and when you didn't seem to be sharing those emotions I was confused."

She tried to meet his gaze steadily. "Vulcans do not have emotions."

He tried not to let her little defiance frustrate him. "Perhaps not in normal situation, but when you are in my arms you do." She drew back, ready to argue, but he placed a finger to her lips. "ShhhÂ¦ It's alright. I accept who you are and I love you for it. I just had trouble reconciling your normal self with the temptress who seduced me. I want to experience that again and again."

"I do not think"

"Don't think T'Pol. You just told me that you didn't give your body lightly. You've also led me to believe that it wasn't out of pity. I'm assuming that you want more from this as well. Talk to me T'Pol, tell me what you want. Not what you think you should do or what you think your superiors would want you to do, but what you want. I need to know."

Her eyes locked with his once more. Before she had been filled with doubts, but now she read the sincerity, even the love in his eyes and the doubt left her. She stepped closer, her body becoming flush with his. As her arms raised around his neck, she whispered "I want you."

His eyes closed, then his arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her tightly against him. "Thank you." His lips brushed the top of her head.

T'Pol drew back, her fingers tangling in his hair. "Are you going to kiss me now Jonathan?"

He grinned. "Oh yeah, and then I intend to do a bit more exploring."

Her brow arched as his lips descended toward hers. Just as they touch the com system beeped. He chuckled and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Figures." Reaching over her shoulder he tapped the panel. "Archer here."

"Captain, I know you still have an hour left in the decontamination chamber, but I thought you'd like to know that Porthos is going to make a complete recovery. You will be able to take him back to your quarters tomorrow morning."

"That's wonderful news. Thank you Doctor. Archer out."

He smiled down at T'Pol even as he hugged her. "Well that's one less thing to worry about don't you think?" At her nod, he continued. "Now what do you say we take care of this other situation that has arisen?" Even as she nodded again, he adjusted his boxers and lifted her against the wall, drawing her legs around his waist. As he slid home he sighed. "I do love you T'Pol."

"I know."

"Do you love me?"

She arched against him, clasping her internal muscles around him. "Vulcan's do not experience love."

"No?" He flexed inside her with a strong deep thrust only to pull out slowly. "Then this is just?"

Her nails dug into his back and she moaned. "Jon-a-than!"

He repeated his moves. "What?"

She gasped as he quickened the pace. "This is't" she moaned again, "necessary, just as you are."

"Thank you." He increased his pace once more. His lips closed over hers and their tongues mimicked the actions of their joined bodies. This time when release washed over him, T'Pol was with him. As the final tremors shook their bodies, he sank to his knees, carrying her with him. He kissed her once more then nuzzled her cheek. "We have to work on our communication skills."

T'Pol placed a kiss along his jaw line. "I'm willing if you are."

He chuckled and hugged her closer. "Always." It looked like he was going to survive decon with her after all.


End file.
